


The denim shirt

by DisasterSoundtrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterSoundtrack/pseuds/DisasterSoundtrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas leaves the bathroom wearing Sam's denim shirt and a puzzled expression.<br/>"This doesn't suit me at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The denim shirt

Cas leaves the bathroom wearing Sam's denim shirt and a puzzled expression.  
  
"This doesn't suit me at all."  
  
Dean regards him for a moment with a frown.  
  
"Looks okay to me."  
  
"It's clearly not something an angel would wear."  
  
But almost everything Castiel usually wears is in the laundry, covered in blood, demon blood to be precise.  
  
"I know what's missing." Dean walks up to Cas and reaches for a beige trenchcoat hanging from a chair. "Here. Now you'd look like an Angel of the Lord again."  
  
Dean helps Cas put on the coat over the denim shirt Sam forgot or just left behind when he left to Bobby's yesterday. Cas straightens the coat and smiles faintly. It's a rare sight.  
  
"Thank you, Dean."  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome."  
  
Dean wants to turn around and go back to research and an open bottle of beer, but he realises Cas has his hand locked around Dean's wrist. Cas's eyes are piercing blue, like something very cold and divine caught fire.  
  
It's a subtle thing for Dean, but a big thing all the same.  
  
He frees his wrist from Cas's grip, takes a small step forward and kisses Castiel on the lips. It's like leaving a sign, a small print, a lingering smell. When Dean slides his tongue between Castiel's slightly parted lips, those lips shut and Cas's hands grip Dean by the lapels of his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing, Dean Winchester?"  
  
"I... got caught up in the moment, s'all. I'll stop now." He moves away, opens the laptop and spends the rest of the evening browsing the Internet mindlessly, while Cas stares through the window or walks around the motel to look at people and "creep them out", as Dean likes to say, just for the sake of it.

*

At night Dean seems to be asleep, but he grunts and tosses and turns in his bed. Finally, he wakes up with a piercing scream.  
  
"Sammy! No!"  
  
Cas is right there, holding him by the arms, comforting. Tucking him back in.  
  
"It's okay. Sam is safe, he has just sent you a text message, remember? He has safely reached Bobby Singer's house. You just had a nightmare."  
  
Dean doesn't say anything, he simply nods and wipes the sweat off his forehead, then lies down, breathing unevenly. Cas takes off the coat and slides under Dean's duvet without a moment's thought. The bed is a little narrow.  
  
Dean, as if on cue, turns to Castiel and holds him tight, clinging into him, trying to hide his head in Cas's/Sam's denim shirt.  
  
Castiel is Dean's guardian angel. He pulled him out of Hell. If Dean needs him for this, he's there. This is a part of his duty. He _wants_ it to be a part of his duty.  
  
Dean raises his head to level Castiel's and looks at him with those green eyes, like two ponds full of weedy water. This time, it's Cas who makes the move to initiate the kiss. Their bodies tangle, their hands entwine. Castiel made research when Dean fell asleep. He knows how to kiss now, he's great at it. Dean makes little moans, tries to get even closer. When the liplock ends, Dean is flushed, but not ashamed. He feels alright.  
  
"You're with me. Evil will not get you as long as you're with me."  
  
Castiel caresses him and kisses the top of his head until Dean's asleep again, peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> (disclaimer: I do not own the characters)


End file.
